girl meets highschool
by burntmax
Summary: it was there third week in high school when, Maya is struggling with her secrets and Riley is head over heels for her boyfriend Lucas and the new kid gets himself caught up in it all. what will happen through there high school expireince? will they stay friends? how many secrets will be revealed? maya/riley riley/lucas DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC
1. girl meets highschool

chapter 1

(3 years into the future were they are all in 9th grade)  
>Maya buzzed into the mathews apartment"sup loosers" she anounced on her way through the door.<p>

"Maya oatmeal" "no-" "honey should you know this by now" topenga answered.

"so riley how you doin today" maya asked.

"Im doing greeaat" she said letting out a sigh.

"uuuggghhhhh, stop drooling over your boyfriend you've been going out for over a year" "but hes so great"

"whats this about your boyfreind?" cory asked

"coryy, you need to let go" "no topenga,so whats this abo-"

"cory matthews!"

"can we just get to school already?" maya asked "yeah" she said heading out the door and they headed of to school

(AT SHOOL)  
>"i still can't beleive your dad got himself bumped up to a high school history teacher just to keep an eye on you" maya said. "stop reminding me" riley answered.<p>

"hey who is that kid over there? maya? maya!"

Maya:

Look at her hair, she looks so nice. wait, i cant think that shes my best freind, but all i can think about is her and her eyes and her dreamy voice. ughh but i cant do that, she has a boyfriend. she and lucas are ment to be the next topenga and cory,I got to stop thinking like that

no one:

"yeah" she said with a quick jerk

"you OK?" Riley asked "yeah I'm fine" "OK, so who is he?" "who?" "that kid over there" Riley said pointing to the kid in the hoodie "I think hes new" "I wonder if he has history with us"

Riley skipped to history and Maya gave her usual 'your so weird' response and skipped along and when they there and sat down next to each other because they were aloud to pick there own seats. After they sat down they noticed the new kid walk in to class.

"I'm gonna go sit next to him" "why Riley? cant you just stay her with me pleeeaaassee?" "sorry Maya i want him to feel like he fits in on his first day" she said as she walked over to the corner and sat next to him "hi I'm Riley whats your name?"  
>there was no answer "hello?" she said as he wrote something on a piece of paper he gave it to her.<p>

It read: Gavin

"Is that your name?" he nodded slowly "Riley could you come and sit over here by maya please"  
>"wh-" "just do it" Cory answered.<p>

later that day Riley was waiting for her friends to come pick her up to go to the movies.

"Are they going or is it just you and lucks if so you can't go" Cory said firmly

"sup losers its Maya and the other two" Maya buzzed in

"see" Riley said "OK fine you can go just be back before 10" Cory said

a little while later they all were walking there way to the movies "Maya did you have to bring your sketch book?"  
>"yes i like to draw" she answered as she walked down the street drawing a sketch of Riley<br>"your gonna walk into a pole" farkle said "shut it minkus" "so Lucas wha-" Riley's voice trailed off in Mayas head

she was busy sketching Riley. "I love her nice hair and her smile that makes me melt inside" she thought to herself as she walked out onto the cross walk. she heard Riley faintly tell her to watch and when she looked up she saw a truck coming straight for her, in seconds she was on the ground and someone was on top of her and she waited for seconds maybe even minutes lying there when she realized someone had pushed her out of the way, that's when she got up and saw who it was.

AUTHORS NOTE:  
>HEY GUYS THANKS FOR READING MY FIRST FANFIC. I AND MY CO-WRITER HAVE 300 CHAPTERS WRITTEN OUT ALREADY BUT ARE VERY WILLING TO REWRITE A CHAPTER TO ADD IN IDEAS SO PM OR REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It was Gavin, he was just standing there, starring at her.

"Gavin?" Maya asked and she got no reply. He just stood there with everyone starring at him. "Gavin, hello? are you okay?"  
>after a few moments of looking around at everyone he turned and bolted for the building behind them and wall hoped up to<br>the ladder on the fire escape decadently knocking it down and kept climbing.

"what the-?" Riley said in confusion. "I'm going after him" Maya said "don't" but Riley said it to late Maya was already  
>half way up the fire escape and Gavin was at the top.<p>

Wen she got to the top she saw Gavin starring at her from another roof. she ran straight to the other side of the roof  
>and jumped the gap. At the same time Gavin ran to the other side of the roof but now Maya was chasing after him.<br>he reached the end of the roof and got on the edge and turned around. Maya stopped in her tracks, "don't" she screamed.  
>but he let himself fall of the roof. Maya quickly ran over to look over the edge and saw him on the fire escape jump<br>into a window. she jumped down to the fire escape and into the window. she saw Gavin run into another room and she ran  
>after him and when she got into the other room she saw him hit a bar hanging from the sealing and fall back onto the floor<br>and ran over him. He was out cold, so she picked him up and dragged him to the window.

(GAVIN'S POV:)

"ah" I shot up breathing heavily unaware of my surroundings. I was in a small bedroom, it seemed girly and it had a lot  
>of pink. "ahhah" I grunted trying to sit up. i quickly grabbed my side, it hurt like hell but i would be fine ive been<br>through worse. I quickly got up fighting off the pain. I went for the open window but i felt someone grab me and pull  
>me back.<p>

"were do you think your going?" I heard Maya say as I turned around to face her. I then just stood there with my mouth  
>open with nothing to say. "you shy or somthin?" she snapped at me. "I-i-i just don't talk that much, and uh i uh..." I<br>was to afraid to continue. "come on what is it?" Maya said. "I um have your sketchbook i picked it up when i tackled  
>you and on the roof i started to flip through it and got through maybe 3 pages" "so you they were all of riley?" she<br>said in a scared sort of way. " yeah" "if you tell anyone I'll break you" "I'll do you one better and i'll tell you a  
>secret.<p>

"okay it depends on what though" she said shaking, i didn't want her to know i saw her weak so i continued  
>"I'm an orphaned street kid" "uh,-OK that it'll do it, I got to go but I'm gonna tell Riley your up OK?"<br>I nodded slowly

(NO ONES POV:

Maya walked out to where the Mathews were sting and she looked over to Riley and Lucas. "hey i got to go somewhere but  
>hes up, bye' Riley and Lucas both said bye and walked into her room to find the window open and Gavin gone "oh my god"<br>she said as she ran over to the fire escape. "you go down the fire escape and ill meet you at the bottom.

she ran into the living room and to the door. "where are you going honey?" Topenga asked. "Gavin climbed out the window  
>I'm going to get him" she said as she ran out the door. when she reached the street she saw Gavin half collapsed trying<br>to get up. "what are you doing Gavin?" Lucas came from behind him. Gavin looked up along the side walk to Maya. "I was  
>following her" "why?" "I care about her" "you like her?" "you tell her I will strangle the life out of you" "got it" Riley<br>replied. "come upstairs you are not in the condition to be out here" Lucas said

they helped him up to the apartment and set him on the couch. "so where are your parents" Cory asked "out of town"  
>"is there any way to reach them?"<p>

"no" "well, your more than welcome to stay her honey" "thank you Mrs Matthews"

(three days later:)

"hey honey, can you go wake Riley up please" "sure Mrs Matthews" Gavin said and walked into the other room. "wake up  
>princess" "is Maya here yet?" "no" "but its seven and she always picks me up at seven, this is the second time she didn't pick me up" "I don't know we'll probably see her at school" "OK" Riley said<p>

when they got to school surprisingly Maya was not there. "where is she?" "look she is most likely running late and will be  
>here soon lets get to class" Gavin said.<p>

Riley sadly walked to class. Gavin noticed she was not herself today. they got there and sat down and the bell rang,  
>something was off and they knew it, Maya was missing, Riley was sad, and now Cory was silent. "Riley, Farkle, Lucas, go<br>find Maya" "wait sir, your telling us to leave class?" "yes Mr friar, Maya never misses class and i feel like shes not OK  
>so go" "we can't go without Gavin" Riley said witch made Gavin perk up surprised that Riley included him.<p>

"Fine just find her" Cory replied

Riley grabbed Gavin's arm and they hurried out the door. But they got maybe 3 feet from the door and saw Maya stumbling  
>over.<p>

Riley and Farkle knew something was wrong but only Gavin and Lucas knew what it was.

"Maya whats wrong with you?" Riley asked

"n-nothing sugar, I'm fine" she answered "no your not Maya" Gavin piped up, "your drunk" "is that true Maya?" Riley asked "y-ye-y-yeah"she stuttered. Gavin walked over to her and smelled her hair. "and you smell like colon and sex, Riley go back to class I'll take her to your apartment and watch after her" "but you need to go to class to and so does she" "Riley i got something to tell you, 1, she cant go to class in this condition, 2, I-I-" he stopped "your what?" Riley egged. "I'm an orphaned street kid, my parents aren't out of town, there dead, I can't go to a foster home so i lied, so i don't need school but you do" "bu-" "go" Gavin said firmly.

Lucas grabbed Riley and took her to class and Gavin guided Maya out to the subway.

**AUTHORS NOTE : HEY GUYS THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT ON MY FIRST FANFIC SERIES.**

**I'M STILL OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS, ANYHOW LETS GET TO THE QUESTIONS**

**WILL THE GROUP HELP GAVIN OR TURN HIM IN? WILL MAYA REVEAL WHERE SHE'S BEEN DISAPPEARING TO?**

**WILL RILEY HELP MAYA OR WILL MAYA REJECT HER?**

**P.S. I KNOW I HAVE TO MANY CHAPTERS FOR THEM TO BE ON SO I WILL KEEP RIPOSTING THE STORIES WHEN THEY START TO GET REMOVED**


	3. by-by

**hey guy here comes a short chapter or what it is, a half chapter. **

**these are chapters that are usually when the characters spit off from the **

**main story line, enjoy!**

I led Maya back to the apartment and into the room I was staying in and got her on the bed she immediately passed out. I went back into the living room and watched some TV for about 2 and a half hours. "so you told them?" i heard a voice say from the back of the room. "y-yeah" I responded, "so are you gonna tell her?" she said. "no" " but why not? they know your secret so why wouldn't you tell them my secret?" "because Maya I-I...I like you and i would never want to hurt you, i know you don't feel the same about me but that doesn't mean i can change how i feel about you"

"that's really nice, thanks Gavin" she said puti9ng her head on my lap and laying on the couch. "I have such a hangover" "that's a sign you should stop drinking" "but it hurts so much and i-" "numbs the pain? i know but you can talk to me to numb it instead of killing yourself." "why does life have to be so complicated?" "I don't know" i responded as we cuddled together on the couch.

"hey Gavin" Maya said looking up at me. "yeah?" i said just as she swung on top of me and started to make out with me, i pushed her off, "i though-" "I'm by" she said going back to making out with me. we eventual got tired and went back to cuddling on the couch. "before you ask, I still have feeling for Riley but I just wanted to be with someone that cares about me" "OK" I responded

we eventually fell asleep, but when i woke up i was in cuffs and the Matthews, Maya, farkle, and Lucas where looking at me. I tried to get out of the cuffs but the officer stopped me and said "sorry but we have to put you in a faster home, its for the best

**LIKE THE TWIST? HOPE YOU ENJOYED PART 1 OF THIS CHAPTER.**

**REMEMBER I AM STILL ENCOURAGING REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS.**

**SO, WHO TURNED GAVIN IN?**


	4. why?

**I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD**

I could not believe it, my boyfriend turned in a friend in need to the cops. the only good part is my mom volunteered to take him in before they left. we finally got to the station and i ran straight to Gavin. "are you OK?" "I've been in here before, I'm alright." I went over and sat next to my mom while she filled out the paper work to keep Gavin. when she was done they released Gavin to us and we took the quite ride home. the entire time i was thinking about how he could do that to me, to Maya, to Gavin. we finally reached the home and i was the last one to the apartment and when i got there i heard crying and then i quickly rushed in and saw it was Gavin, he was holding a piece of paper. "she ran away Riley!" he said running over and hugging me. "who?" i asked

"Maya!

**WHOOO! THE TWISTS AND TURNS! WELL NOT FOR ME BUT ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE 2ND PART TO THE THIRD CHAPTER.**

**SO WILL THEY FIND MAYA? WILL SHE RETURN ON HER OWN? OHHHH THE QUESTIONS! SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT ONE I'M JUST A LITTLE MORE BUSY THAN USUAL BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS A LONG ONE SO IT MAY NOT BE UP TIL THURSDAY.**


	5. WHERE IS SHE!

riley could not believe it, maya ran away. "Oh my god, give me the note" she said with taers coming out of her eyes. the note read: _I do not wish to be a bother anymore, you guys are already mad at me and i am just a slut, i'm to bad of an influence for riley and i do not want to ruin her._

_maya_

Rilry could not beileive this her, she thought she would ruin riley? she's a slut? she's a bother? where were these things coming from, she knew something was wrong with maya, and she was going to figure it out.

"wh-what do we do?" riley asked "we call the police" topenga said. she picked up the phone and dialed 911.

(the next day)

riley and gavin didn't go to school, gavin wouldn't eat, he wouldn't even get up from his bed, he just sat there, on his bed doing nothing, maybe crying acautionally.

riley would walk around, watch some tv, but she would break out into these crying sesions. she was lost without her best friend, it was like she had no meaning to her life.

topenga and cory took off work and cory went out looking for her he of course turned up nothing.

maya' pov:

I had to leave, i just had to. i walked off the subway and onto the platform. i walked out onto the street and down the sidewalk. it was almost dead, no one's on the street. it was dark out, it was sometime during the night. as i walked i passed an alley and i herd a noise come from it, i started to walk faster. out of nowhere someone grabbed me, i treid to scream but they covered my mouth. I kicked and tried to escape but they threw me into a van and taped my mouth shut, it was my mother's last two boyfriends, they were creeps, she dumped them because they were a little to interested in me, i was shaking, scared as hell.

riley's phone was ringing, she felt it in her pocket, she pulled it out and saw it was maya, she quickly answered it."maya! maya were are you?" "Im sorry maya isn't able to reach the phone right now but i can tell you what she told me" cory came up from behind her "were is she? he said concerningly" "someone else is on the phone" cory quickly grabbed the phone "who is this and were is maya?" " oh maya is right here with me, you must be riley's father, maya told me your daughter was cute so i thought i might hear her voice, she sounds cute too" "you listen and you listen good, im gonaa find you and im gon-" he heard the phone hang up

"dad, what is it?" "may-shes been kidknapped"

**HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, I LEFT MY COMPUTER AT MY FREINDS HOUSE. ANYWAYS YOU GUYS GIUESS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, NO QUESTIONS FOR THIS CHAPTER JUST TAKE IT ALL IN.**


	6. the unexpected

Maya woke up in a room with only three was behind there was to the left and then there was one above the door at the entrance.a man walked into the room she knew exactly who it was it was Bill. "are you ready to have some fun my sweet?" he said "just get it done and over with already" she began to reach up her skirt as he started to make out with her she resisted slightly but was forced into it. Before he could go any further someone crashed through the window and immediately tackled bill. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Gavin on top of him wailing on his face. She saw him grab a shard of the window and stabbed it into bills neck. he quickly came over to her and tied her. "Maya are you alright?" "yeah I'm fine you got here before anything happened" "we need to go now,go out the window quickly" she has it out the window and down the fire escape but did not see him follow

before Gavin had a chance to get into the room a man came up from behind him and threw him back he quickly got up to turn and see another man standing before quickly charged with the man Pushing him back into the wall the man Kneed him and threw him to the ground. Gavin saw him coming at him and kicked him in the stomach and slid him over with his got up and ran over to the man picked up his head started bashing it to the ground and the man And thrown back into the wall and ran out the door. Gavin quickly ran out the window and down the fire escape grab my own and started running. "we're going to have to hide for a few days"

_**Sorry guys I've been busy lately hope you enjoy this quick update!**_


	7. what now?

**flashback 2 days before rescue.**

Gavin was angry, confused, scared, and did not know what to do. he was just sitting in his room doing nothing. he just sat there like a rock thinking about what Maya must be going through. she must be scared, he was afraid she was being raped or something awful.

**present**

"where are we going?" Maya asked "we have to hide for a few days" "why?" "number one i just killed a man, and 2 the other guy is still out there" they walked for what seemed like hours and finally reached an old house that was abandoned. "come on get inside" Gavin said they walked in and Gavin lead her onto a couch and walked into the other room. he came back minutes later with a sandwich. "where did you get this?" Maya asked "i used to live here when i was homeless, don't worry i have a fridge and power, I'm really good with technology" "so you lived here and managed the house?" "yeah i kept it clean and fixed the floors and stuff" "so am i gonna live here from now on?" "no, why would you think that, i said we were only hiding out for a little while" "well i have nowhere to go, id rather live here than with my mom since Riley obviously doesn't care anymore"

"Riley cares, shes been in her room crying for the past two days and Lucas and Farkle watch her because she threatened to kill her self. said she cant live without you" "then why were you the only one that came to save me?" she said crying "because i was the only one who thought to your phone to track you and i didn't tell them that i knew where you were because i didn't want them to get hurt like i did" "your hurt?" he showed her the gash on the side of his head "you OK now?" "yeah" "good, now i have to go sterilize and clean my wound, if you get cold there is a blanket over there" "OK" she said as he left the room.

**Riley's POV**

**"what do you mean they're both gone?" I asked Lucas "Gavin isn't picking up his phone and Maya is already gone" "but I can't loose both of them in one week" Farkle ran in the room. "I know where Gavin and Maya are" he said. I quickly rose t o my feet " where?"I asked "This address" he said showing me a piece of paper.**

**We arrived at the address and made our way in. "Look the windows broken" I said "look over there" Farkle said and we looked over and gasped there was a very bloody guy dead of the floor. I began to cry and Lucas instantly grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "Farkle call the police" he said then I heard him whisper, "oh Maya and gavin, where are you?"**

**hope you guys enjoy this chapter! so do you think the group will find them, or do you think Gavin and Maya will be able to hide out until they intend to come forward? don't worry I'll update soon this time.**


	8. your the onjly peice of shit around here

_**I GIVE YO THE SHOW STOPPER OF THE CENTURY PEOPLE, ENJOY!**_

**"**Maya?" Gavin said waking up Maya "whaat?" she said in a groggy voice "I made breakfast and i know its early but were gonna be here for a week so i need to get you into the street kid life style" "why?" "number one, to fit in, and two, because your gonna have to come with me on trips, i don't want to leave you by your self, now get up" "OK" she said she got up and went to the small table Gavin made. Gavin got the food ready and sat down with her. "I need to tell you something" "gonna confess your love to me once more straight boy?" she said in a mocking tone. "the opposite actually"

Maya looked at him confused "I,m gonna go away for a while when I take you back home, I'm gonna search for the other guy that kidnapped you and I want you to be there for Riley without having to think about hurting me" "but i do-" Gavin cut her off "yes you do and don't deny it cause i know"

"and why do i need to be there for Riley?" "Lucas is gonna break up with her" "what? he told you that, I'm gonna break t-"

"no he didn't tell me that, they have been fighting a lot lately, about me" "you? why?" "cause Lucas thinks I'm dangerous,... and to be honest, i am" "why,cause your a street kid? Riley needs you, she finally has that same age brother she always wanted and you can't throw that away cause of huckleberry"

"she need her best freind Maya, not her brother, and I've been mixed up with the wrong people and they could try to hurt one of you and i can't let that happen, OK?" "OK" she replied

"oh my god, oh my god, he could have killed her and dumped her body, or worse raped her over and over again" Lucas said with fear. "how dare you say that, Gavin would never" Riley responded "how would you know? hes a cray, dangerous street kid" "he loves her and us to much to do that" "street kids aren't capable of love Riley, hes probably has her tied up now and is raping her"

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT MY BROTHER!" Riley screamed "what? that piece of shit psycho is your brother?" "my mom did the final papers and we adopted him,and he is not a piece of shit" Riley was now crying "he is a piece of shit, hes done drugs, stolen, lied, probably even killed people"

"the only piece of shit around here is you, were through" she said in a full on sobbing voice then left with farkle following her "you are a piece of shit" farkle whispered

_**HEY GUYS INTENSE CHAPTER I KNOW. ANYWAYS NOW I CAN FINALLY POST THE PART OF THE STORY WHERE FARKLE GETS MORE EVOLVED. QUESTIONS: WILL RILEY TRY TO TAKE ON A NEW RELATIONSHIP? WILL MAYA EXPOSE HER FEELING TO RILEY IN RILEY'S TIME OF NEED? A LOT MORE TO COME.**_


	9. the only way out

"Maya you ready yet?" Gavin asked "I'm right here" "no, you can't look like that" "what do you mean?" "you have to look like a street kid, here let me help you" Gavin messed up her hair and cut her cloths to make them look worn out and old, then he threw dirt on them for a better effect, she complained the entire time. "he-stop I-ow-that hurts-wai-come on" "sorry you got to look like a street kid" "why? where are we going?" "a trap house" "like a [lace to deal drugs?" "no this one Is like a market for street kids, you can buy and sell junk and stolen treasures, you can also get food and supply's for wherever you stay" "oh that's cool"

"well let's go" Gavin said

FLASHBACK:

"mom?" Maya said "yes honey?" "Who is my real dad?" "Not gonna talk about this" "tell me!" "I said-" "tell me now!" "fine, a very long time ago I met a man by the name of Shawn hunter, I fell in love with him and dated him for about 2 years, after those two years I became pregnant with you and then Shawn left me"...

Present...

when they reached the traphouse Maya immediately recognize someone, is it kid by the name of Joe or at least that's how she knew was her drug dealer, he mostly don't her weed and cigarettes but sometimes she took acid. She quickly began to panic hiding behind Gavin."what's wrong?"Gavin asked "nothing that guy just kind of creeps me out"...

_**sorry guys I just wanted to be more of an informational chapter I don't have my computer right now and AM or less using my phone just kind of hard but I guess I could try to make a bigger chapter next time. So I hope you guys enjoyed this short little informational thing and just want to throw a few surprises your way cuz I don't have much ways of importing them into the story so I thought to do some flashbacks only have more stuff like this and once Maya goes back home I'm going to probably do some more things to explain her past and more Or less try to get into different parts of the story.**_


End file.
